


Let Me Worship You

by Miss_L



Series: Ships In The Night [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I ask you!, M/M, Pure, Slash, and a bit of fluffy silliness, because what are our boys without it, pwp-schmex, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter finally get proper schmexy-times. That's it. That's the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Worship You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



> For the lovely Lafaiette, who is amazing, and everybody else who wanted proper schmex (don't say I never did anything for you guys!).  
> Could be read as a stand-alone, or a sequel to Let Me Be Better For You.  
> Have your way with it and, more importantly, have fun!

It had taken Peter months to get Wade to agree to have even the smallest light on when they were making love. His mercenary boyfriend was already less self-conscious around the house – sometimes too much so (“Wade, please put some clothes on, Aunt May is coming over. Are those _guns_ on my bed..?”), but somehow, Wade was still convinced that his looks would put Peter off sex. And when an idea had made its home in the strange and uneven landscape of his mind… 

Oh, and when I say “making love”, gentle reader, that is _exactly_ what I mean. Wade might seem like a “get on, get off”-kinda guy with a shit-load of kinks (and, well… he mostly is), but with Peter, he _made love._ There were _rose-petals_ and _candles_ tonight, and they had even managed not to burn down the apartment (only just. Yay for healing factors!).

All the badgering had been completely worth it, though. For the way the dim light of the night lamp was playing along the ridges and valleys of Wade’s disfigured flesh fascinated Peter even more than his beloved _science. _He could hear Wade’s mocking (or serious – he was never entirely sure) commentary in his head already, _“Oh no, Spidey, don’t say that, you might evoke the wrath of Einstein’s ghost!”_ Peter’s imagination provided the wide-eyed expression with which his vision of Wade would say those words, and he giggled, making the very real Wade kneeling between his legs smile at him in return. He had to reach out and touch the older man’s face now, he had to! Because science. And because… Well, reasons. Peter would never tire of the way Wade’s head met his hand, the amount of trust in the gesture was overwhelming. _Oh dear, am I getting sentimental?___

Wade bent down to kiss him, and Peter lost his train of thought. Let it never be said Wade Wilson doesn’t know what “foreplay” is! He will gladly tell you that he invented foreplay. He probably didn’t, but that doesn’t make him any less good at it. Making his way down Peter’s body slowly and teasingly, he always managed to hit the most sensitive spots. As per usual, he started right under the younger man’s ear, kissing and nibbling his way to that sinfully protruding collarbone. Then down, ghosting kisses over Peter’s chest, the slight grating of his uneven skin on smooth only adding to the sensation. “Accidentally” scraping over an oversensitive nipple with his chin made the writhing youngster utter _that_ sound, a sound that could send Wade completely over the edge without a touch on his cock _(as embarrassing as it may seem. But hey, it is a very filthy noise!)._ Panting, Peter grabbed the back of Wilson’s neck and pulled.

“Fell, affen’t ffe impaffient today…” he mumbled into the heaving chest under him, but took pity on the youngster. Head still pushed down, he roamed the bedside table, only being let go of when Peter heard the familiar “click” of the bottle of lube. Wade straightened his mighty back and cracked his neck once, then kissed Peter again – a long and slow affair that left them both breathless. This was Peter’s least favourite part of the night – Wade preparing him. Not because his boyfriend was not the most gentle and patient (not to mention dexterous) person on the planet when it came to this, but because the sensation of having his muscles stretched was something he still couldn’t get used to. He didn’t know if it was his spidey healing factor or just biology, but it seemed his body always went back to its default settings afterwards. So Peter took a deep breath and tried to distract himself.

What was he going to contemplate today? Ah yes, he knew – Wade’s cock. Now. Peter didn’t just love Wade’s dick. He did, obviously, but it was more. He adored, no, he worshipped it. Were his head screwed on just as badly as Wade’s, he would probably have made a little shrine for his boyfriend’s cock and, I dunno, burned incense in its honour every day? That was how much he loved Wade’s dick. He loved it even more when it was inside him, filling him up and sending unbearably sweet sensations to the rest of his body. It fit perfectly _(Like we were made for each other,_ his over-emotional mind suggested unhelpfully) and it felt _so… good_. Oh, owch. _Two fingers already?_ Ow… _Right, focus. Ummm… Where was I? Oh yes, his cock._ The uneven skin provided perfect ribbing – “uniquely positioned ribs”, indeed. This was the reason why Peter preferred to be bottom (he didn’t mind being on top every now and then, if it meant that Wade’s dick would still be buried up his ass), and this was why he endured the preparation. 

Wade was kissing him again, swirls of his tongue matching the speed of his thrusts, and Peter’s mind shut down completely for a couple of seconds – could’ve been minutes, really. Wade never hurried anything in the bedroom – quite an achievement for someone with the attention-span of a 5-year-old on crack – which sometimes made Peter impatient, but also eternally grateful. He ran his hands up Wade’s uneven back, then scratched down, making the big man above him shudder. Wilson offered his neck, which Parker was more than willing to kiss and suck. Somehow, the merc still managed to keep his thrusts steady.

The other thing about them, the youngster considered, keening softly as a third finger was added, was that the sex made both their incessantly busy minds shut down for a while. Which was not a bad thing, especially with Wade, who was not only in constant pain from his cancer, but also shouted at by voices in his head. The first time he had told Peter about them, the boy had thought it was a joke (good thing he didn’t say that out loud), but as they got to know each other better, he started noticing how difficult it sometimes was for Wade to stay focused, and not because he wasn’t trying. Just because he did his damnedest best not to talk back to the “voices” (which were “only” parts of his shattered psyche) out loud, didn’t mean they weren’t giving him grief 24/7. But as Parker was thinking of a way to silence them, a solution had presented itself – sex. As time went on, Wade told him that not only did they now shut up as soon as they sensed there would be action in the bedroom, but they also stayed silent for longer afterward.

And then there was his own constantly milling brain to consider. Between thoughts about science, homework, science homework, saving lives and kicking bad guys’ butts (perhaps the only other time when his brain went on stand-by), his mind was in constant danger of overload. So Wade really did give him relief in more ways than one. He chuckled again. _Ow, shouldn’t have done that…_

Peter finally came back to the present as Wade pushed his slicked-up cock in his arse, a little at a time. It wouldn’t take long for pleasure to take over, he knew, but before that, he didn’t want to hurt his baby boy. No matter how horny he was. _VERY._

“Oh God, Pete, you’re so… Tight,” he panted, then stilled and put his forehead against Peter’s. Elegant fingers pulling at his hips wordlessly were his only answer, but Wade didn’t need more. He braced his hands on either side of his partner’s beautiful face and pushed all the way in, making the boy arch his back, the wet slap of skin on skin as obscene as it was delectable. At this point, they were never entirely sure anymore who was saying what, and soon all words sounded equally incoherent. It was marvellous.

Peter would have felt extremely sorry for his neighbours if he could have been arsed to care. But he couldn’t, so he didn’t. Because this, them, was all that mattered at the moment. Reality could wait until the morning, and in Wade’s case until never. It was all good. The hungry kissing, the movements growing faster and more erratic, Wade whispering barely intelligible, but oh so sweet things in his ear. And that glorious cock deep inside him. _Per-fect._

Peter pulled his partner closer with each thrust, moans becoming louder. Wade grabbed the boy’s hips – with more care than he showed even to his katana – and Peter complied, throwing his long legs around the muscled waist, hands caressing the scarred back. The merc’s hands travelled further down, cupping _his_ boyfriend’s perfect buttocks, impaling the youngster on his aching cock. Peter was making _that_ sound again and Wade latched onto his neck, worried he’d come before his lover, and he couldn’t let that happen, because Peter Parker’s orgasm was the most beautiful and melodious thing to behold and he wanted to be present when it happened.

“Oh, oh God, Wade, so… So close!” Peter really wanted to keep his eyes open, to watch the amazing man he was currently making love to watch him, but he couldn’t. Pleasure was taking over rapidly, the last shreds of thought evaporating, leaving his mind wonderfully light and empty.

Wade leaned over to his ear and licked the lobe – albeit somewhat sloppily – before whispering, “Come for me, baby boy.” And that was enough. As Wade watched and listened on, Peter’s expressive features contracted into something utterly sinful and gorgeous, a litany of curses and screams leaving his swollen lips. Peter’s tight heat constricted around his cock and, needless to say, Wilson’s own spine-melting orgasm followed suit.

As they lay there, sticky and exhausted, Peter started giggling. A small, soft sound high in his throat, that grew and grew, until it came out in a laugh. Wade frowned at him, not certain what he had done that was so ridiculous, but this was his boyfriend, and he didn’t take offence easily with Peter.

“What?” he asked quietly when the laughter had died away. Peter Parker just beamed at him and hugged him closer.

“Nothing, I just… I need to build a shrine.”

“A shrine? Why?” 

Peter’s smile grew even wider. “Because science!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, it may have been a bit more off-point and lengthy than a pwp-schmex-piece has any right to be... I apologize ;3;  
> Oh, and the ribbing-comment is from the description of Durex' "Ribbed" condoms. No copyright infringement intended, blahblah.  
> 


End file.
